Large numbers of persons who are interested in playing at sports of the type employing a net, say, for example, tennis, volley ball, or the like, make use of public facilities or group owned and operated facilities. The upkeep of the facilities and maintenance of the net is born by the public and by the group, and frequently no satisfactory system exists whereby the player contributes to such upkeep and maintenance.
More particularly, a number of tennis courts on public school grounds and in public parks may require costly repairs and maintenance paid for by local taxes without regard to whether the taxpayer is a user of the public facility. Thus, there has been a need for an effective means to collect use fees for such facilities where they are being used by the public to aid in offsetting the total cost of installing and maintaining the facilities.
Such games as tennis and volley ball involve the use of a net which is usually fixed at a regulation height, but if the net is high or low with respect to the regulation height, normal play cannot take place.